


A Demon's Angel

by TheWickedMadame (SilverAngel621)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Bottom Dean, Come Marking, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dean in Panties, Dom!Castiel, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Extreme Underage, Fingering, M/M, Masterbation, Panties, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shota, Size Kink, Sub!Dean, Tail Kink, Tail Sex, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Underage - Freeform, Wing Kink, d/s undertone, w/tail and dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAngel621/pseuds/TheWickedMadame
Summary: When Seraphim Commander Castiel raided an underworld demon slave trade ring, he didn't expect to find a small six year old demon child with his wings clipped. The abused child clung to the Angel, smelling of cherry pie and the stink of sulfur. Castiel was a warrior, hardened by battle and wholly dedicated to his mission. He didn't have a child sized place in his life. The moment Dean saw the white avenging angel cutting through the mean demons, he knew he'd found home. He bullied his way into the Angels life. But he don't look to the Angel as a father figure. He yearns for the touch of a lover. But Castiel’s family already despises Dean because he is a demon. They think him too young, too immature, too wild, too everything. And every time Castiel pushes Dean away, it brings up old insecurities about his lack of wings. But he's not a demon for nothing. They're known to be manipulating and sneaky. And Deans got a 3 step plan to seduce the Angel right into bed and into him wink wink. And the first step is to show the Angel just how seductive a demon can be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer said “Better to reign in Hell, than to serve in Heaven” (or there about). So let's reign shall we loves and gents? 
> 
> Authors note: There is no rape but it is underage with both parties consenting. The sex does not happen when Dean is a child when Castiel first meets him but neither will he be 18 when they finally consummate it. Kinks abound in this fic, so I hope it wets your appetite my lovelies. Any kinks you'd like to see that I have not added to the tags, let me know in the comments. 
> 
> I do not condone what is portrayed in this fictional story. Please heed the tags, I do not intend to trigger anyone with the subjects that will be depicted in the story.

The small demon child peeked up at him from the shelter of his knobby knees, twin orbs of fire and amber swirling together in a cacophony of both fear and hope. Castiel had never seen such colored eyes in his lifetime; considering he’s been alive since the advent of humans that was a very long time. The large angel commander dropped to his knees so the child didn’t have to strain himself. There were finger shaped bruises surrounding his thin neck, not to mention the myriad of red welts peppered all over his naked body. Castiel unclasped the white cloak around from around his shoulders and draped the heavy fabric over the shivering child. The child started at first but soon snuggled into the fabric, his grubby hands unclasping from around his knees to bundle himself up in the cloak.

“What’s your name?” Castiel asked lowly, mindful that the abused demon child was in a very fragile state and any wrong move on his part would send the child into hysterics. He surrounded them with his wings hoping to distract the boy from everything else that was going on in the cave. The child didn’t need to see more bloodshed. The other soldiers were cleaning up the mess they had made of the demons and tracking down the other victims.

But the child’s attention was otherwise occupied, he seemed mesmerized with the large, sleek wings sprouting from Castiel’s back. The young demon reached out a tentative hand, eyes darting to Castiel and back to his wings as if asking permission to touch. Stifling an annoyed sigh, Castiel inclined him head in permission. No one touched his wings; but he supposed if they offered some comfort to this child he’d bear through the pawing.

Tiny fingers grasped the ends of his left wing, palms rubbing through the soft feathers. They were the only soft part of Castiel. The boy continued to play with the feathers, even going so far as to take the tip of his wing and bringing it to his face. The boy buried his face into the feathers, sniffing for Castiel's scent and almost purring as the boy used both hands now to rub the wing against his grubby face.

“Can I have one?” Castiel would have missed hearing it had he not been looking at the boy so closely; as it was he only understood what the boy said because he could read the demon’s lips.

“Give me your name and I’ll let you have ten feathers.” He lost a few every day, it was no skin off his back if the boy wanted his fallen feathers.

That made the boy smile and Castiel was taken aback. Sweet dimples adorned the boy’s cheeks rounded with baby fat. “My name is Dean, what’s your name?”

“Castiel,” he grunted out. “I’m going to take you out of here, can you walk?”

But instead of answering him, Dean crawled closer to him and climbed into Castiel’s lap before winding his arms securely around the the surprised angel’s neck. He stuck his dirty thumb into his mouth, his wide eyes trained on Castiel as he pillowed his head on Castiel’s shoulder.

“I’m hungry and sleepy,” the boy mumbled around his thumb, the words garbled but Castiel got the gist of it. Dean still had a part of Castiel’s wing clutched in his hand, bending the joints at an awkward and slightly painful angle. Castiel got on his feet, his arm winding under the demon's bottom to keep him from falling. He shook off the boy’s fingers and spread his wings back to their normal rested state. The boy twisted his head to look back at the wings.

Castiel reached up and circled the boy’s wrist, pulling the hand away from Dean’s mouth. “Don’t do that, it’s a bad habit,” he admonished. He moved his arm down to secure it under the boy’s thigh, but a pained whimper stopped him short.

Even before he could ask, the boy was crying into his neck. “They tried to cut off my tail…like they did my wings,” Dean whimpered wetly into his ear.

Frowning, Castiel lifted up the blanket seeing that it was already tainted a bright red. He saw Dean’s limp tail curled around his waist; the base was puffy and red. There were small cuts near the base as well as a few on the tail. It would need immediate medical attention but it looked like that it would regain full function. But what worried Castiel the most were Dean’ later words about his wings. He pulled at the bunched fabric clutched tight around Dean’s neck and looked over the boy’s shoulder. Dean sat unresisting in his arms. Short puffs of hot breath struck his neck intermittently as he sobbed quietly.

Where there should have been small, leathery black wings were bleak little stubs where the bone had been sawed through. These mutilations were irreversible. The left over bones would have to be cut through so the boy’s back would at least be smooth. Pulling the blanket back over the young demon, Castiel headed out of the cave where the medical team awaited.

“Do you think I look ugly now?” Dean asked dejectedly from his perch. He was looking up at Castiel with those wide eyes.

“No.” really, what else could he say to him. He was insensitive to a fault. Some other angels from the agency would be better equipped to handle an emotionally and physically abused demon. By Castiel’s guess, the boy had probably been raped (or would have been raped if he and his team hadn't gotten there in time), beaten, and mutilated. The demon was going out have a lot to work through.

“Are you lying to me?”

“No.”

The demon huffed and snorted. At least he wasn't crying anymore. But the tears made Dean’s eyes look so wet and pretty, the dark blond lashes clumping together. “I don’t believe you. Those men told me that I was ugly. That they were making me ugly so that no one would want me. the only thing I’d be good at would to be to suck and fuck cock,” Dean said matter of factly.

The light falter in Castiel’s step was the only indication of his shock. To hear such frank and vulgar words from such a youth was disconcerting. But he was not the angel to fix Dean’s damaged psyche. At least all those demons that had been running the underground slave ring had been slayed.. Those that were in the leadership position were apprehended and as soon as he got rid of the kid, he'd be leading their interrogation. He made a note to find out who had cut off Dean’s wings and pay extra special attention to them. For an angel, the wings were an integral part of their body. A demons wings rarely developed enough to be able to let them fly but that didn't mean it was a limb that could be disposed of.

“You're not ugly,” he finally reassured with a deep sigh. Castiel could feel the child's eyes on him.

Cocking his head to the side, Dean pursed his lips in thought. “So you think I'm pretty?” Dean smiled mischievously, his arms tightening around Castiel’s neck.

An automatic no almost tripped off his tongue but then he'd be refuting his earlier utterances. He'd seen this before. Victims of intense abuse latching onto their savior, seeing them in a romantic light just because they had been saved. And Dean, who had been shown such little kindness in his young life was bound to latch onto the first scraps of kindness thrown his way. If Castiel shot the kid down bluntly and crassly, as he was wont to do, them he'd only add to the damage done to the kid. But he couldn't exactly foster the kids crush on him. So he just grunted and kept walking towards the awaiting medic, more than ready to hand over the kid and see to the duties that didn't involve fragile demons in need of a hero. Some torture sounded nice.

Anna, one of the best first responder medics that the archangel Gabriel, his brother had trained personally held out her arms when Castiel stood in front of her.

“What's the damage?” She asked, placing a tentative hand on the child's back. But before she could do so, Castiel leaned back a bit and let her hand hang in the air.

Shaking his head, Castiel instinctively tightened his hold on the boy. “The demons cut off his wings, there's some wing bone that needs to be shaved off.” Dean shoved his face into Castiel’s neck, nosing around behind his ear as he quietly listened to the angel’s clinical explanation. “They also tried to cut off his tail but it seems to be functioning. Take his statement, try to get names and details if you can.”

Anna nodded sympathetically. She had more experience in this sort of thing so Castiel felt more than confident in leaving Dean in her care. Stamping down the small smidgen of reluctance, Castiel forcibly pulled the boy away from him and made to hand him over. “His name is Dean,” he added in an afterthought.

But as soon as Annas hands wrapped around Dean's middle, the boy started screeching like a banshee. His small legs kicked out at Anna, his right feet hitting Annas pinky finger and breaking the bone. The female angel bit back a curse, staring in wide eyed amazement when the formerly placid demon child bared his canines at her and hissed.

“Dean, Dean!” Castiel yelled at the boy, being forced to take a few steps back so that Anna wouldn’t be hit by the boys flailing legs. “Dammit, Dean, she's not going to hurt you. She's here to help you.”

Dean only quietened down when they were five feet away from Anna. “She's trying to take me away from you.” Dean threw a venomous glare at Anna then turned adoring eyes on Castiel. “I want you to stay with me.” He pressed his dirty cheek to Castiel’s and rubbed up and down. The stubble on his cheeks abraded the child's soft cheek but Dean took comfort in it.

Seeing the interaction, Anna smirked at the horrified expression on Castiel’s face. A few of his subordinates had been alarmed at the commotion and now stood behind their commander with barely suppressed mirth plain on their war hardened faces. Growing aware of the sudden attention they were garnering, Castiel flushed an unbecoming pink and glared at Anna who was openly chuckling. The child continued to be oblivious to everything but the angel he was nuzzling with his cheek.

“I..uh…” Castiel kept faltering, at a loss for what to say. And Anna was no help, holding her hands up and shrugging.

“Hey, look at me for a minute, okay?” Castiel cajoled, tuning the amused murmurs behind him out of his head. Dean turned his large orbs to Castiel’s and blinked expectantly. “Anna here is going to take care of your tail and your wounds okay? I don't do that, I'm not trained for that.” He was trained for that, but not as extensively as Anna.

“You want to use your tail again don't you? And get clean? You'll be able to get hot bath and put on clean clothes…eat something.” Castiel kept unwavering eye contact with Dean. The boy bit his lip indecisively, shrinking back against Castiel until the boys stomach rumbled loudly.

“You'll come back? I’ll show you all the tricks I can do with my tail,” Dean said hopefully. Forcing a smile, Castiel nodded. He walked back to Anna and handed him over. Dean dug his blunt nails into Castiel's neck before reluctantly letting go.

“Wait!” Dean yelled just as Castiel turned to his men. Heaving a great big sigh, Castiel looked back at Dean and frowned. “What?” He barked, getting impatient with the boys clinginess. He had demons to torture!

Anna frowned at Castiel’s short tone and was just about to reprimand her superior when Dean spoke up. He was unperturbed by Castiel’s tone. “You said you'd give me ten feathers. I want them now,” he demanded.

Right now, he'd be willing to hand over a limb if the kid would just go with Anna quietly. Reaching back, he pulled out a few of the larger and fluffier feathers, ones that were bound to shed in the next few days. He suppressed a pained wince as the feathers were pulled free and handed the handful to Dean. But the demon child surprised him again as Dean plucked only a single feather.

Running the feather against his cheek, dirtying the white feather immediately, Dean smiled at him. “I only want one now. You can give me the other nine when you come to see me. And you have to come see me because you promised. Okay?” Castiel found that he couldn't say no to that serious face so he nodded. Dean beamed.

Anna turned back on him, Dean looking back at Castiel over his shoulder. The female medic spread her dark grey wings but Dean kept his attention on Castiel. As Anna lifted off, Dean held up the hand that wasn't holding the feather and waived. His face fell when Castiel turned back without waving back.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all, I really wanted to continue this story but then life in general said fuck you to those plans. But a wonderful reader word_smith_94 has decided to pick up this story and she will be finishing it :). 

Link https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982549

It's under the same title.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer said “Better to reign in Hell, than to serve in Heaven” (or there about). So let's reign shall we loves and gents? And the first step to attaining that goal is to comment below ;)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Demon's Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982549) by [TheWickedMadame (SilverAngel621)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAngel621/pseuds/TheWickedMadame), [Word_Smith_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Smith_94/pseuds/Word_Smith_94)




End file.
